Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $10.6\%$
Answer: $10.6$ percent = $10.6$ per cent = $10.6$ per hundred $10.6\% = \dfrac{10.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{10.6\%} = 0.106$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.